


Before You Slip into Unconciousness

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of sleepy Destiel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Slip into Unconciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Some point during or after season 5 I guess? I'm not really sure because I'm currently very much not caught up, but it's not spoilerific if that's something you're worried about.  
> Warnings: The usual, I don’t own the characters, though they own me… This stuff is only canon if you want it to be… Whatever…

On the other bed which he won for himself through a short-lived battle of rock, paper, scissors, Sam snores peacefully. Dean drowns him out with practiced ease, turning onto his side away from his brother to face the angel beside him. It’s cheesy, but there’s no place Dean would rather be than in this bed by Cas’ side. He can barely see him in the dark room; the curtain-dimmed light from the street outside the motel room window illuminates only the main features of his face.  
He can feel his warmth though, under the thin, scratchy sheets. Even though they’re both almost fully clothed it feels strangely intimate and his skin tingles from the warmth of the angel’s body - next to but not quite touching his. He can smell him, and he smells like the Impala and Dean’s aftershave. He’s been borrowing that a lot recently, but Dean has neglected to mention it to him. He wouldn't admit it, but he likes it when Cas smells like him.  
Cas stirs gently in his sleep, nestling into his lumpy pillow, and Dean watches as his fingers clutch at the blanket on top of them. He touches the angel’s hand lightly, gently entwining their fingers. Cas’ dark blue eyes open and fix on him soundlessly, and Dean settles closer to the angel with a quiet, caught-in-the-act smile.  
He brings Cas’ hand to his lips and breathes a light kiss on every finger. The angel smiles, and Dean feels a wingtip sleepily move across his back. He leans slightly into the touch, but they stop there. It’s late, and Sammy’s in the room. They fall asleep with hands touching and legs wrapped around each other under the sheets, one of Cas’ wings invisibly encircling Dean.


End file.
